


Red Rating

by tesseractact



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesseractact/pseuds/tesseractact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool crosses walls with the Scarlet Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rating

“Hey, babe, I hear you like them big and red,” Deadpool slide next to the fierce brunette wielding waves of energy. She flicked her wrist and a troop of armed men crashed to the floor, guns shattering in their hands and splattering scarlet into the concrete walls. _Well, that’s kinda hot._ “Whacha say: you, me, get busy?”

“Your head’s a mess,” she stated flatly, keeping her sights on the retreating attackers.

“Ah, you read my mind. I feel so violated … do it it again!” He channeled all his attention and pictured something thick, sweaty, and— 

She jerked slightly and leaned away. “Don’t be crude.”

“And that, boys and girls, is why I get the R rating!”

“Who are you talking to?”

“The fourth wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the trailer for Deadpool's movie, this caught in my head. Good luck and thank you for your interest. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not for profit, I own nothing. Characters belong to Marvel.


End file.
